The present invention relates to a two-stroke engine in which the distribution is provided particularly by rotary valves.
The fuel supply may be provided by direct injection into the cylinder, by pneumatic or liquid injection.
In addition, the engine may be a petrol or diesel engine and may serve for powering automobile vehicles.
Furthermore, the device of the invention is applicable for transforming a four stroke engine into a two-stroke engine. One of the problems met with in particular during such transformation is the limitation at speed of the valve distributions for which the critical speed is rapidly reached since, for such transformation, for equal engine (crankshaft) speed, the valves in a two-stroke engine are subjected to twice the operating frequencies than in a four-stroke engine.
In addition, some embodiments according to the present invention reduce the losses through the exhaust pipe of carburetted mixture during the scavenging phase.
Thus, the present invention relates to a two-stroke engine comprising at least one cylinder having a combustion chamber, an exhaust duct connected to said combustion chamber, at least one duct for the intake of fresh compressed gas, and compression means for delivering said fresh compressed gas.